


One Piece PETs: We'll Send an SOS to the World

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [223]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sharks, Stranded, giant octopus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Seven of the Straw Hats shipwrecked in this adaptation of the color spread from ch. 703 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: We'll send an SOS to the World**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This long series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Once again, the Straw Hats were in another pickle. They were stranded in the middle of the sea, waiting for help.

 

"How in the hell do we get ourselves into these messes?!" Nami asked.

 

"That's what I've been asking for years now!" Usopp exclaimed. "This is bogus!!"

 

"Why us, Lord?!" Chopper wailed. "Why us?!"

 

"Ugh~!!" Luffy groaned.

 

"See?!" Nami asked. "Even Luffy thinks the situation is bad!"

 

"It IS bad!" Luffy answered. "I'm STARVING!!"

 

***Grrrrrruummmggh!!!***

 

"What the hell am I supposed to eat?!" he questioned.

 

"Eat some crackers." Nami told him, giving him a Ziploc bag full of Premium Crackers.

 

(A/N: More Shameless Product Placement.)

 

"Those won't even last me an hour, let alone 5 minutes," Luffy stated, "It'll feel like I barely ate anything!"

**  
*Grrrrr...uuuuuurrrgh...!!***

 

"I know, I know!" Luffy spoke to his stomach. "Get off my case, will ya?!"

 

"Don't worry, Gummy Monkey," Nami assured, petting Luffy, "we'll find something to eat, soon enough."

 

"Okay." Luffy murmured. "I just hope my stomach holds out."

 

His stomach growled a little, as if to agree with him.

 

Blizzard panted as he sat in the hot sun.

 

_"So...HOT!!!"_  he gasped.  _"Need...water...!!"_

 

"Would somebody please give this poor dog some water?!" Brook asked. "He's drooling on me!!"

 

"Here ya go, Blizzard." Chopper offered the wolf-dog a bowl of fresh water.

 

_"Thank...you...Chopper...!"_ Blizzard panted as he lapped up the water.

 

"Anytime." Chopper smiled.

 

Usopp sighed.

 

"It can't get any worse, can't it?" he asked.

 

"Uh...Usopp?" Chopper asked.

 

"...Don't tell me," Usopp began, "we're surrounded by a school of sharks."

 

"...Yes." Chopper answered. "And a giant octopus."

 

Usopp sighed. "Just our luck..."

 

Surrounding their tiny boat was a school of orange sharks, as well as a giant octopus. All of a sudden, one of them jumped at the group.

 

_"HOLY SHIZZ!!!"_ Blizzard shouted.

 

"TAKE COVER!!!" Zoro yelled.

 

***CRASH!!!*** The shark made a hole in the boat!

 

"KYAAAAAA!!" Nami shrieked, jumping into Luffy's arms.

 

"WE'RE SUNK!!!" Usopp screamed.

 

"MOMMY!!!" Chopper cried, clinging to Blizzard.

 

_"GUH!!"_ Blizzard gasped. _"I can't breathe...!!"_

 

The boat immediately sunk into the ocean.

 

"WHOA!!" Luffy cried.

 

"WHY~!?" Usopp asked, crying comical tears. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH OUR LUCK?!!"

 

The sharks swam towards the Straw Hats, licking their chops.

 

"AAH!!" Chopper yelped. "WE'RE DONE FOR~!!!!"

 

"Quick, turn the boat around!" Brook cried, clinging to Zoro.

 

"We can't!!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Why not?!" Brook questioned.

 

"Hello?!" Zoro shouted. "Hole in the boat?!!"

 

"We can still flip it over!" Luffy spoke, hanging onto Nami.

 

"What good will it do?!" Nami asked. "There's still a hole in the boat!!"

 

"So?!" Luffy questioned. "Let's try it, anyway!"

 

"Fine!" Nami shouted. "But don't come crying to me if it doesn't work!!"

 

They flipped over the boat, which surprisingly floated on the water.

 

"...Nobody. Say. A WORD," Nami growled.

 

"...I told you so," Luffy grinned.

 

***BAP!!*** Nami punched him in the schnozz.

 

"OW!!! YOU BUNCHED MAH DOSE!!!" Luffy cried.

 

(A/N: Translation: "OW!!! YOU PUNCHED MY NOSE!!!")

 

"And I'll do it again, too!!" Nami barked.

 

"AAH!!!" Luffy shrieked.

 

"Smart ass..." Nami muttered.

 

At any rate, they all climbed on top of the boat, soaking from head-to-toe.

 

"Uggggh...seawater...!" Luffy groaned as he flopped over.

 

"Can't...move...!" Chopper panted, laying on his belly.

 

"Yoho...hoho...!" Brook moaned as he dropped to his knees. "Oh...being a Devil Fruit user sure has it's drawbacks..."

 

"...Don't you say it, Nami," Zoro growled.

 

"Say what?" Nami asked with a smug grin.

 

"You know exactly what." Zoro warned. "Don't say it."

 

"Oh, you mean this?" Nami asked. "I TOLD YOU SO!!"

 

"AAH!!!" Zoro yelled. "Yes, that!!!"

 

"Tough titties!" Nami retorted. "I told you it was a bad idea!!"

 

_'And speaking of titties...'_ Usopp thought as he, Brook, and Blizzard were eyeing Nami's...cans through her sopping wet t-shirt.

 

All of a sudden, two fingers poked the sniper and wolf-dog's eyes and a paw bitch-slapped Brook.

 

"MY EYES~!!!!" Usopp cried, covering his eyes.

 

***AROOOOOO~!!!!*** Blizzard howled in pain, his paws over his eyes.

 

"SO HARSH!!!" Brook screamed, holding his sore cheek.

 

"Only I'm allowed to ogle Nami's boobs." Luffy spoke up, hugging Nami's chest.

 

"Sheesh!!" Usopp cried.

 

_"I'm pretty sure that I'm almost certainly blind."_ Blizzard whined.

 

"Ouch...!" Brook groaned. "I can't feel my cheekbone...!"

 

"Goddamn, Luffy," Nami noted, "Even when you're drenched in seawater, you're fierce."

 

"I gotta be fierce when it comes to your boobs." Luffy replied. "By the way, I'm starving...!!"

 

"I know, Gummy Monkey, I know," Nami gently pat him on the head, "You'll eat soon, I promise."

 

"Okay."

 

"Well, now what?!" Usopp asked.

 

"...Wait for help to arrive?" Brook answered.

 

"It's our best bet," Zoro added.

 

"What're we gonna eat in the meantime?" Luffy inquired.

 

_"...I might have an idea,"_ Blizzard answered.

 

"Tell us, Blizzard." Chopper piped up.

 

Blizzard motioned his head to the sharks swimming around them.

 

"Oh, right." Luffy muttered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

 

"Who cares?" Zoro asked with a shrug. "Let's eat."

 

"YEAH!!" Luffy shouted. "FOOD FOR ME!!!"

 

"Oh, boy, there he goes," Nami sighed.

 

_"Yup."_ agreed Blizzard. _"As always."_

 

Anyhoo, while Luffy, Zoro, and Blizzard were focusing on catching a shark to eat, Usopp was working on making an SOS.

 

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." he murmured.

 

    He had used two ropes and one of Luffy's life preservers to make an SOS. Next, Usopp held up the ropes and the life preserver, and started waving it around, hoping someone would see.

 

"Help~!" he called. "S.O.S!!!"

 

"Save us!" cried Chopper. "Before we get eaten!!"

 

One of the sharks bit at the hole in the boat.

 

"AAAAAHH!!!" Nami shrieked.

 

"Why our boat?!" Usopp wailed. "WHY, I ASK YOU?!!"

 

At that point, Nami pulled on the cheek of the shark that bit their boat.

 

"Bad shark!" she scolded.

 

The shark whimpered as the navigator pulled on his face.

 

"...Nami's scary," Chopper squeaked.

 

_"Tell me something I don't already know,"_ whispered Blizzard, _"That woman could make any man weep in fear...!"_

 

Anyhoo, Luffy had a fork and knife in his hand, drooling at the sharks. "Food..."

 

_"Patience, Luffy,"_ Blizzard spoke, taking a pouncing stance, _"A real hunter sits and waits for the perfect time to strike."_

 

The sharks gulped, slowly backing away from the hungry pair.

**  
*Grrrruuumble!!***

 

"You heard my stomach!" Luffy shouted. "FOOD TIME!!"

 

"Ack!" the sharks cried.

 

One tried to swim away, but Blizzard caught him by his tail fin!

 

_"Gotcha!"_ he exclaimed as he tossed the fish into the air.

 

"My turn," Zoro smirked, brandishing his swords, "Hope you guys like sashimi!"

 

"I do!" Luffy beamed. "Although I also like grilled shark."

 

"Three Sword Style...PURGATORY ONI GIRI!!!"

 

***SLASH!!!*** The shark was cut up into pieces!

 

"Woo hoo!" Luffy cheered. "Time to eat!"

 

Nami smiled at her captain.

 

"At least someone's happy," she spoke up.

 

Soon, everyone began to eat.

 

"Mmm~!" Luffy savored the shark meat. "Good shark meat."

 

"It sure is!" Chopper agreed.

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard barked, eating the meat.

 

"It's not bad," Nami commented.

 

"Could use some salt, though." Usopp added.

 

"I wish Sanji was here," Chopper spoke.

 

"Me, too." Luffy admitted.

 

"Eh," Zoro shrugged.

 

"Yoho," Brook chortled, "I don't mind. As long as we're together."

 

Luffy and the others smiled.

 

"Hey~!"

 

Nami gasped before she looked up and saw the _Thousand Sunny_ approach.

 

"Oh, my god...!" she whispered. "We're saved!"

 

Robin stood at the deck, waving to the others with Aika and Kumi standing beside her.

 

"Hi, Big Brother! Big Sis! Blizzard!" Aika called. "Hi, Usopp! Chopper! Zoro! Brook!"

 

"We came to rescue you!" Franky called out, standing at the helm.

 

"Thanks, you guys!" Usopp responded. "And not a moment too soon!"

 

At that moment, Sanji let down a ladder for the others to climb up on.

 

"All aboard!" he called.

 

"Me first!" Usopp cried, climbing up the ladder.

 

"Hey!" Nami shouted.

 

"Sorry!" Usopp apologized.

 

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Sanji asked.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "Nami always goes first!"

 

On that, Nami went up the ladder next. Followed by Luffy, then Blizzard, then Chopper, Brook, and finally Zoro.

 

"Now, let's get outta here!" Luffy piped up. "Oh, by the way, Sanji, I dragged up a shark so you can cook it."

 

"Thanks, Luffy." Sanji smiled. "I could always use more ingredients."

 

"Shishi!" Luffy giggled. "Sweet!"

 

Later, the _Thousand Sunny_ was sailing away from the shark-infested waters.

 

    Sanji was cooking up shark meat. He was cooking it over a grill and had it seasoned with lemon pepper. Luffy licked his lips as he watched the meat, but then Sanji shooed him away.

 

"Aw~!" Luffy whined. "But I'm hungry~!"

 

"Wait until it's done!" Sanji scolded. "Jeez, you're such a glutton!!"

 

Luffy stuck his tongue at the cook.

 

"Meanie!" he shouted.

 

"Kiss my ass." Sanji retorted.

 

"Sanji!" Nami chastised. "Language!"

 

"Sorry, Nami- _san_ ," Sanji apologized, "and Aika, Kumi, you didn't hear that."

 

"Didn't hear what?" Aika asked.

 

"Exactly," Sanji spoke.

 

"No, really, what do you mean?" Aika asked.

 

"Don't worry about it." Sanji answered.

 

"Okay, if you say so." Aika conceded.

 

Sanji chuckled and pet the Honshu Wolf Girl on the head. "Good girl."

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

Anyhoo, after a while, Sanji had finished cooking.

 

"Lunch is ready!" he called.

 

"WHOO-HOO!!!" Luffy cheered.

 

He ran into the kitchen, and sat down in the galley. The others soon followed.

 

"Bring on the food!" Luffy hollered.

 

"Yeah, yeah, Luffy," Sanji replied, "it's coming."

 

Soon, he served everybody, and Luffy was the first to start eating.

 

"SO GOOD~!!" he exclaimed.

 

"Luffy, don't talk with your mouth full." Sanji told him.

 

"Sorry," Luffy spoke after he swallowed his food.

 

Anyway, after a while, everyone had finished. Luffy's stomach was bloated to the size of a cow.

 

"Ahhh..." he sighed. "Good eatin'..."

 

"As always," Nami added.

 

She rubbed his belly, making him sigh happily and thump his leg on the floor.

 

"Just like a dog!" Aika giggled.

 

"A gluttonous dog," Zoro quipped.

 

"Bite me." Luffy retorted. "At least I don't drink myself into a stupor."

 

Zoro growled at him.

 

"Maybe I ought to gut you," he hissed.

 

"...Nami?" Luffy asked, nervously. "I can't move."

 

"Zoro, back off." Nami warned. "You're not gonna gut Luffy."

 

Aika hugged her older half brother protectively, whimpering.

 

"Oh, calm down," Zoro spoke, "I'm not gonna gut the idiot."

 

Aika and Luffy sighed in relief.

 

"Anyhoo, I'm going off to train," Zoro added, walking off, "Later."

 

Subsequent to the Tiger Man leaving, Robin also got up.

 

"Where're you going, Aunt Robin?" Aika asked.

 

"To the library," Robin answered.

 

"Oh." Aika replied. "Okay then."

 

    At any rate, everyone enjoyed the meal and were happy to be back where they belonged. There was just one slight problem...they had forgotten about the octopus.

 

"Ah, crap." Usopp muttered. "I knew we forgot something."

 

"ALL RIGHT!!" Luffy cheered. "TAKOYAKI FOR DINNER LATER!!!"

 

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Chopper screamed, running around. "WE'RE GONNA DIE~!!!"

 

"Not today, we're not!" Zoro exclaimed, brandishing his swords. "Bring it on, sushi platter!!"

 

The giant cephalopod raised his tentacle and brought it down on the _Sunny_...although, before it could make impact... ***SLASH!!***

 

Zoro cut his tentacle into pieces.

 

"My turn!" Luffy piped up. "Gum-Gum...ELEPHANT GUN!!"

 

***BAM!!!*** His giant fist collided with the octopus' face.

 

"WHOO-HOO!!!" Aika cheered. "GO BIG BROTHER!!!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I'm awesome!"

 

Aika ran up and hugged Luffy, proudly.

 

"Now to cook up this cephalopod." Sanji piped up.

 

"Yay!" Luffy and Aika cheered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Buyo being lazy (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

"Takoyaki is served!!" Sanji exclaimed.

 

"WOO HOO!!!" Luffy hollered as he inhaled most of the takoyaki.

 

"HEY!!!" Usopp shouted.

 

"Save some for us!" Chopper added.

 

"Luffy!!" Nami cried. "Share!"

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized.

 

Luckily, there was plenty more takoyaki. After all, it was a giant octopus.

 

"I estimate that we'll be set for at least...six months, given Luffy's appetite." Sanji surmised.

 

"Good enough for us," Nami spoke, "Luffy, too."

 

"Yup." Luffy smiled. "Shishishishi!"

 

And so, the Straw Hats sailed on with their food supply bigger than ever.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one. :D


End file.
